mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi
Luigi (Japanese ルイージ, Ruīji) is the younger and taller brother of Mario from the Super Mario Bros. Series and the protagonist of some of the series' titles. Making an appearance in almost every Mario game and starring in two games, he has become a well known and lovable character. His role in games appears to be a sidekick to his older brother, Mario. He never seems to like going on adventures without Mario. In some games, usually in the Mario and Luigi RPG series, Luigi is simply referred to by enemies as "Mr. Green Hat" and other generic names, making him out to be somewhat unoticed by Bowser and his minions. Other than his color being green, he was planned to be exactly like Mario, but as his popularity grew, he developed a personality and style of his own. His jumping ability surpasses Mario's by far and he is normally depicted as cowardly and scrawny, but when he does get the courage to step up, he can be tough and overcome his fears. Personality Appearances Mario Bros Luigi first appeared in Mario Bros. as player 2 and was a recolor of mario with no new actions. Super Mario Bros In Super Mario Bros., he still is a second player's character, still a pallette swap. Super Mario Bros. 2 Luigi got his first true playable experience in Super Mario Bros. 2, where he accompanied Mario, Toad, and Princess Peach to the land of Subcon, where he first showed off his exellent jumping abilites. Super Mario Bros. 3 In Super Mario Bros. 3, Luigi was (again) a pallete swap, and again, had no new moves. Super Mario World Luigi is again a palette swap and has no new moves until remakes. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Baby Luigi was kidnapped by Kamek and his Toadies, under the orders of Baby Bowser, probably as bait to catch baby mario. Baby Mario and Yoshi had to rescue him from Bowser's clutches. Mario is Missing In this NES, SNES and PC title, Luigi broke into Bowser's Castle with Yoshi to save his missing brother Mario. It was an educational game that made you learn about history. It has been surmised by some that this was an attempt by Nintendo to get younger kids involved in the Mario franchise, perhaps so Nintendo could make more money. In the NES and SNES, Luigi looks like Mario and is the same size as Mario. The gameplay in the SNES version is VERY different, where luigi and yoshi must Travel ''to Bowser's castle. The visual appearance of his character in this game made him quickly become an internet 'meme'. Luigi's Mansion Luigi got his first major role in Luigi's Mansion. In that game Luigi had to save his brother, Mario, from a mysterious mansion filled with ghosts and Boos. Luigi also helped Professor E. Gadd in capturing a group of super evil, super powerful portrait ghosts, with the help of a vacuum cleaner, named the Poltergust 3000 by E. Gadd. Luigi defeated King Boo and a giant possessed Bowser and freed his older brother, Mario. Super Smash Bros. series Luigi has appeared in all three Super Smash Bros. series as a secret unlockable character. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Luigi got his own stage, Luigi's Mansion. His final smash is the Negative Zone, where he does a dance and creates an energy field that causes random havoc on any character caught in it and turns most everything into negative colors. In SSB64 and Melee, luigi's voice is only a sped up version of Mario's, while in Brawl, he has his own voice. The Mario Party Series Luigi has been playable since his debut in the original Mario Party. Like most playable characters in Mario Party, Luigi got his own board, Luigi's Engine Room. Mario Kart Series Luigi has been in every Mario Kart game. He has been middleweight. He has always been one of the speedy characters, like Mario. Luigi has had many tracks named after him, such as the Nintendo 64 Luigi Raceway, the GameCube Luigi Circuit, the Game Boy Advance Luigi Circuit, the DS Luigi's Mansion, and the Wii Luigi Circuit. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Luigi is one of the standard characters in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! He is known to be Mario's partner, put can partner up with anyone else in the game as well. Luigi is a Middleweight Class, meaning that when a Heavyweight Character is with him, Luigi will be forced to be in a Heavyweight Kart. Luigi's Special Item is the same as Mario's; his Special Item is Fireballs. Although practically the same, the Fireballs are green, not red. Luigi's main kart is the unlockable kart: Green Fire which is similar to Mario's Red Fire. Not just this, but Luigi owns his own race called Luigi Circuit in this game. Super Mario Galaxy Luigi escapes Bowser's ambush on Peach's castle with the five toads that would become the Toad Brigade. However, Luigi is seperated from the Toads and kidnapped in the Ghostly Galaxy until Mario rescues him. After that, Luigi continues to help him find Power Stars, although he is in trouble where the stars are. After Mario gets three stars from him, an exhausted Luigi leaves the Power Star expedition to Mario. After Mario collects 120 stars and defeats Bowser, the player has to reobtain the 120 stars as Luigi, with slightly different handling than Mario. New Super Mario Bros. Luigi is a playable character. When you go to the save file, press left, right and A at the same time. You will then be able to play as Luigi. New Super Mario Bros, Wii In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Luigi can be played as by the second, third, or fourth player. He is also the Super Guide, in which after losing eight times, a green block will appear the ninth time you play that level, and if Mario hits it, Luigi will show Mario how to finish the level basically, as in he won't get all the star coins or show the player the secret places. Mario Strikers Series He has appeared in both Super Mario Strikers and Mario Strikers Charged . His status was always balanced. Both his Super Strike and MegaStrike seem to have wind elements to them. Super Mario Galaxy 2 If the player collects twenty Power Stars, then Luigi will appear at the start of certain galaxies. If you talk to him, the player can play as Luigi. And after you win the level with him, a message will pop up saying a ghost has appeared in that galaxy, and if the player goes back to that galaxy, then the player can play as Luigi in the game. At the end of the game you can go back and play as Luigi at anytime by going to a room with a green 'L' ('M' if you are Luigi) and enter you will pop up again as the brother who's initial was on the the room. (Note: When you go back to Starship Mario after completing the game the Mailtoad will have a letter from Luigi if you are Luigi you will still receive the letter but the Toad will mention that you are Luigi and ask why you sent a letter to yourself, This doesn't happen if you are Mario.) Super Mario 3D Land Luigi appears after the end of World 8. An image floats to the screen, showing that Luigi has been kidnapped by Dry Bowser. After Mario gets past the first Special World, Luigi is accessable as a character. Luigi's Mansion 2 Luigi appears in Luigi's Mansion 2 as the protagonist. He is using the Poltergust 5000 created by Professer E. Gadd to suck up more ghosts. The gameplay is similar to it's predessor Luigi's Mansion for the Nintendo GameCube. Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Strength: Luigi is able to lift and press objects that are several times his own weight, but not as much as Mario can. The exact upper limits of his strength are that it is great, but not as great as Mario's. In Super Mario 64 DS, Luigi can lift King Bob-Omb. An even more impressive feat is during the fight with Bowser. Luigi can lift him by the tail, spin him around and then throw him, but not as effectively as Mario. Luigi spins Bowser around faster and farther with more spins. Luigi's incredible strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to perform his signature move, the Jump. Luigi is extremely good at jumping, and is capable of leaping two stories high. He is the best jumper in the Mushroom Kingdom, even better than Mario. Superhuman Durability: Luigi has a significant level of durability. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with superhuman strength. Luigi can also endure extreme environments, such as volcanoes and tundras. Also, he can withstand fire, electricity and ice. Superhuman Stamina: Luigi can maintain continuous physical activity for an indefinite period of time. Superhuman Speed: Luigi is capable of running up walls in Super Mario World, running across the surface of water in Super Mario 64 DS, and outpacing sound in Super Paper Mario. He is often displayed as being even faster than Mario. Pyrokinesis: Luigi has the ability to create and manipulate fire. This ability changes throughout the games he has appeared. In the platform games, such as Super Mario Bros., Luigi needs a Fire Flower to gain pyrokinesis. But in the RPGs and Super Smash Bros. series, Luigi already has this power. Luigi is quite good at using fire, like Mario is. Lightning: 'Luigi has the power to mold lightning in his hand into a sphere, creating a powerful attack, called the Thunderhand, that can shock and damage enemies quite severely. Abilities *'Master Combatant: Luigi has his own fighting style. However, he never uses it in his games, except in the''Super Smash Bros''. series. *'Indomitable Will': Luigi is shown to have a powerful force of will, completely free of evil or temptation. He is gets scared a lot, but with the help of his friends, can gain the courage to take on any foe. *'Leadership': He has some leadership skills, acting as a second in command, and is very focused when there is a goal to achieve, and works to get that goal done. *'Expert Vehicular Driver': As shown in the Mario Kart series, Luigi is skilled in driving vehicles, such as karts and motorbikes. Gallery Artwork Luigi's L.jpg|Luigi's L Luigis_mansion.bmp.jpg|Luigi with Poltergust 3000 in Luigi's Mansion Luigi MKDS.jpg|Luigi's Kart in Mario Kart DS Luigi NSMBW-1.jpg|Luigi hanging on to Propeller Yellow Toad in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Luigi NSMB-1.PNG|Luigi's Artwork of New Super Mario Bros. Wii Luigi MP4.jpg|Luigi of Mario Party 4 Luigi SSBB.jpg|Luigi`s artwork from Super Smash Bros. Brawl Luigi's Mansion 1.jpg|Luigi's Artwork of Luigi's Mansion Luigi SMB2.jpg|Luigi's artwork from Super Mario Bros. 2 Luigi SMG.png|Bee Luigi Luigi SMP.png|Luigi as Paper Luigi Luigi MKGP2.jpg Luigi MP7.jpg Luigi Mario is Missing.JPG|Luigi in Mario is Missing! Luigi NSMB-2.jpg Luigi SM Strikers.jpg Screenshots Luigi SMB.png|Luigi, as seen in Super Mario Bros. (NES, 8-bit) Luigi All Stars.png|Luigi, as seen in Super Mario Bros. (SNES, 16-bit) Other File:Luigi TV.jpg|''Super Mario World'' cartoon ja:ルイージ es:Luigi pl:Luigi de:Luigi it:Luigi Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Super Mario Kart Characters Category:Mario Kart 64 Characters Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Characters Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Characters Category:Mario Kart DS Characters Category:Mario Kart Wii Characters Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP Characters Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Characters Category:Mario Kart 7 Characters Category:Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Games characters Category:Mario Party Characters Category:Mario Party 2 Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party-e Characters Category:Mario Party Advance Characters Category:Super Smash Characters Category:Super Mario Bros. Characters Category:Super Mario Bros. 2 Characters Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Characters Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Characters Category:Super Paper Mario Characters Category:Luigi's Mansion Characters Category:Super Mario World Characters Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Mario Golf Characters Category:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Characters Category:Mario Golf: Advance Tour Characters Category:Mario Tennis Characters Category:Mario Power Tennis Characters Category:Mario Tennis: Power Tour Characters Category:Super Mario Strikers Characters Category:Mario Strikers Charged Characters Category:Super Mario 64 Characters Category:Paper Mario 3DS characters Category:Characters